Survival
by bugsandbeauty
Summary: G1-The Decepticons have won the war. Loyalties have been torn. Alliances will be made. A new leader will step forward.


Survival  
  
by Bugs&Beauty  
  
Author's Ramblings: This is another really old fanfic I had posted on the web and forgotten. I dusted it off recently and decided to finish it because so many liked it then. Comments welcome and appreciated while the flames will keep the slag pits hot. This was originally in two parts which are now combined together.I also submitted this under my old nick-Pandora.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The gentlest nudge awoke Alita up from her recharge mode. She disentangled herself from the other Autobots. Due to the high capture number, the Decepticon prison was overcrowded with Autobots, femmes and humans. The space bridge to Earth had been destroyed during the final days. The shuttle craft bay at Polyhex suffered a similar fate during an early Autobot rebellion. Now, the remnants were disillusioned, overcrowded and subject to periodic tortures. Carefully, she rose and stumbled over her comrades. The energy shield buzzed quietly in the silence. A soft glow emitted light into the otherwise dark cell. The entire base was currently on a night cycle. Without touching the field she could peer into a few of the other cells. Across from her, the underground sects from the southern region huddled in recharge mode. Down the right corridor, Alita detected the scraping noise of the Decepticon guards. The shift change preceding the day cycle occurred without comment at the guard station. Soon, the guards would rouse the prisoners for their morning rations of energon. A hand lightly touched her. Glimmer, a femme in command of Delta Squad, motioned her to the nearest corner.  
  
"What is it?" Alita whispered even though having a private conversation in such cramped quarters was impossible.  
  
"It's getting close for our turn at interrogation." Glimmer gestured around. "I'm sure you've noticed that every femme taken for interrogation have not returned here."  
  
"I've noticed. Any ideas?"  
  
"Well, it could be a prisoner transfer. Or maybe Megatron is slagging them. Femmes have never been a desired commodity in the "great" Decepticon cause, as you know." Glimmer shrugged her shoulders. Several more Autobots and a handful of humans stirred and the lights went on in the hallways.  
  
"Yeah." Alita ruefully replied. "The best we can hope for is a quick death but that will be unlikely. Megatron would want to make an example of us. I wish Optimus was here."  
  
"Alita, you know..." Glimmer put a soothing hand on her friends arm.  
  
"He's gone. I know." Alita brushed Glimmer's hand away. "At least you know Blaster's alive." Glimmer remained silent.  
  
Three pair of Decepticon guards swaggered into the prison area. Starscream and Reflector took Glimmer away. Two other guards grabbed Bumblebee. Thundercracker and Skywarp motioned for Alita to proceed them in the opposite direction that Glimmer went as she left the cell. Alita welcomed the thought of death as she left her cell mates. Since Optimus' demise, a void filled her and the idea of command left her cold. She did not want to be a demigod leader like her lover. She had long ago accepted her leader status among the femmes. The Cause had left much to be desired in this war. She wasn't a Decepticon sympathizer but nor did she espouse Autobot propaganda. Her leanings were neutral in nature. If Pax had not become Prime, who knew what changes they could have made concerning their futures.  
  
The three stopped in front of two ornate steel doors. Identical Decepticon symbols faced her. It must be the throne room, she thought to herself. Skywarp punched the identifying code into t he wall console. After several minutes, a click was heard before the doors slid open. Both Cons pushed her forward into the empty area. Alita did not see Megatron.  
  
"Wait." Thundercracker and Skywarp left Alita by herself in the reception area. After her guards absented themselves, Alita took the opportunity to look around the room. Just a conference table, chairs, a computer terminal and another door. Both doors were locked from the outside. One wall consisted of a panel of windows. Alita peered out of them. Polyhex was the center focus of the Decepticon empire on Cybertron. A wall of titanium, energon bonds, and lanex cornered off any would be intruders. Several teams of Autobot prisoners cleared rubble and debris from the latest battle. Others rebuilt the fortress section by section.  
  
"It was beautiful once." Alita jumped at the sound of Megatron's voice. He had walked up behind her during her reverie. The Decepticon leader showed none of the swagger, insolence or sadism in his tone. She did not turn to face him or deign a response to his statement. He seemed content to let her remain by the window.  
  
"The Decepticons have won the war. Even now the remnants of Prime's army are being captured or slagged as my warrior's find them. Of course I cannot allow the ring leaders to live long enough to rebel against me. You can make things easier."  
  
How? They followed Prime. None of his warriors will listen to me. " Alita glared at Megatron.  
  
"I was referring to your femme squad."  
  
"You have captured all of the ones I know about. Any others, if there are any, won't reveal themselves just because I wear this symbol." She pointed to her Autobot insignia.  
  
"Alita." Megatron's voice held a warning. "Sit down." He gestured to a chair. Warily, Alita did as he commanded her. Megatron sat at the opposite end from her. He folded his arms pseudo-casually on the tabletop. She noticed his lack of weaponry-namely his trademark fusion cannon-immediately.  
  
" I have no intention of destroying every Autobot. Those with skills and who are willing to swear allegiance to me will be spared my wrath."  
  
"None of us are skilled enough to stand out." Alita admitted to him. Prior to the war, many femmes depended on their counterparts too much to bother with becoming independent.  
  
"I need your creation abilities."  
  
"What! You want us to become your, your pleasure bots! Absolutely NOT!" Alita rose and slammed her fist.  
  
"Sit down." The tone of the Decepticon leader left no room for argument. "This war has caused a 75% population decrease. Vector Sigma no longer creates the programming for new Cybertronians. Therefore, no femme will be harmed. However, I need you to convince them join the Decepticons. Otherwise there may be misunderstandings."  
  
"Misunderstandings?"  
  
"Those not willing will be forced." The words fell flat on Alita. Survival meant prostituting not only herself but commanding others to do the same or suffer repeated rapes.  
  
"I see. Submission."  
  
"No. It's a matter of merely existing or thriving. The femmes will be allowed to choose mates from my warriors. Those unwilling will have the choice made for them."  
  
"How long until we have to make this decision?"  
  
"One standard month." Megatron stood up and clasped his arms behind him. He walked to the window. Alita stared momentarily at her hands. What else could she do? Nothing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Glimmer decided that Starscream's creator had been a failed comedian. His come-ons were as obvious as his "accidental" touches. She would rather brave Megatron himself than put up with more chattering from Starscream. They had walked deeper into the bowels of Polyhex over the past 30 minute walk.  
  
Starscream and Reflector deposited Glimmer in what had to be the oldest section of the repair bay. Cons were grouped around several computer sections. It appeared to her as though they were converting the room for another purpose. She wandered aimlessly over to them. A triple changer gestured to her.  
  
"You're Glimmer right?" At her assenting nod, he added "Just go back over there and wait in the office. By the way, I'm Launcher." The rapeareon tech went back to the mess. Curiously, and a little surprised, Glimmer did as she was told. The office felt far more spacious and organized than the outer area. Several stacks of thick files surrounded the computer console. The chair, while not comfortable, was big enough for a much larger Cybertronian. She sat down on it. She waited. She waited some more. After attempting to leave the room, and finding the door locked, she put herself in recharge mode.  
  
A light mental caress woke Glimmer up from her nap. Soundwave held several stacks of datachips in his arms. Politely inclining his head, he set them on his desk. The door automatically behind him. Glimmer visually followed his movements.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"You are a skilled archivist?" Soundwave intoned while gesturing to the datachips.  
  
"Yes, I used to that before the war."  
  
"You will archive files. Do not escape or you will be terminated."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Begin." Soundwave pointed at the pile and left the office. Glimmer sorted through the chips for useful information. Apparently, these were the files on the deceased warriors. She found herself able to gain limited access via the computer. Enough to complete her task but not a byte extra. Work was interrupted only when Soundwave added to the pile on the desk.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The answer to Alita's dilemma was not to be found by staring at her hands. Several long moments passed between Megatron and her in silence. She didn't meet her optics. For his part, Megatron did not interrupt her reverie. He savored her fleeting expressions brushing over her face. Anger and fear jockeyed for first position. He consciously forced a smirk from his lips. A small piece of him pitied the position she was in today.  
  
Alita, for her part, had no illusions as to her fate. Obviously, Megatron intended for her to be part of his rumored harem. Disgust curled in her energon pump. If she were lucky, he would quickly tire of her company and she could make plans to escape this hell hold . Thank Primus Optimus was not alive to see this. She raised her head. Megatron appeared totally at ease with himself. "I agree."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After what seemed like ages, Glimmer entered all of the pertinent information into the database. In all of her years fighting, Glimmer never thought she would regret how many Decepticons died in battle. Her finger joints rebelled at hitting another key. Sitting back, she inhaled the now stale air. It was obvious that she was doing busy work to keep herself occupied while something was going on somewhere else. Soundwave carried several stacks of chips to her twice since she began this endeavor. The deep ache eased when her back rested fully on the chair's back. It was by no means comfortable.  
  
Several Decepticons stood outside the door. She leaned forward to hear better but the door was solid. One of them was definitely Soundwave. She noticed the shadow of his shoulder mounted cannon. The argument skipped around more than a stone on a lake by the look of things. She settled back into her chair. A moment later, he entered the room.  
  
"Status of work?"  
  
"I'm done." She spread her hands out to indicate the clean desk.  
  
"Follow me." They walked in silence. Glimmer knew by the route that they were going back to the prison. Once there, she was pushed into an all femme cell. Soundwave left. Glimmer searched for Alita but soon gave up. Her friend was not here. She settled herself onto the floor and waited.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Two Years Later...  
  
Alita stretched her sore muscles on the recharge bed she shared with Megatron. Attempting her best not to wake him, she rolled onto her side. He continued his rest undisturbed by her movement. Recently she got into the habit of studying him in unguarded moments. Over the past couple years, she revised her opinion of him. He was not a sexual deviant the rumors and propaganda called him. He was by turns personable, honorable and affectionate. Definitely affectionate in a physical and emotional manner. At first the physical affection put her off. She didn't know what to make of him sneaking up behind her only to kiss her neck and face. It took her several months to become comfortable with these semi-public and public displays. Then she occasionally turned the tables on him by pouncing on him while he worked in his office. His reaction to her antics endeared him more to her than what was good for her sanity. For a long time she resisted a change in her thinking and feelings for him. Two years was not a long enough time to adjust several millions of years of prejudice.  
  
Alita drifted off to sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Glimmer looked over the duty roster. She had been working the night shift for the last six months. She used her time since she had been here to stow away supplies, weapons and various shipments. during one of her outings, she had discovered an old Autobot base. She was fairly sure Alita knew nothing of its location. Anger tightened her jaw. Acting like a common pleasure bot with Megatron. She sold out the remaining Autobots. Out of the entire army, only a couple dozen remained alive. Making contact with Moonracer and Chromia, she established underground communications with Jazz, Bumblebee, First Aid, Perceptor, Wheeljack and Mirage. Mirage had disappeared a year ago in a supposed accident. The Decepticons declared him dead though Glimmer knew he was still alive. Slowly their secret base was coming together. Mirage also spent his time looking for Alpha Trion. The old Autobot hero disappeared right after Prime's death. There were no sightings or even rumors as to what happened to him.  
  
Glimmer brought her attention back to the matter at hand. Bumblebee was scheduled for a shift at the supply center. Tonight a shipment of computer parts was going to fall victim to a neutral gang. She smiled.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
With a lazy yawn and a very long stretch, Alita began her morning routine. Megatron was working in his office as usual. She showered and polished her armor. She poked her head through the office door. Megatron leaned forward staring hard at the data on the screen. He scowled as though he could simply will the desired results. Alita could not help herself. She giggled.  
  
"You're happy this morning." His optics brightened upon seeing her.  
  
"What's the matter? You looked positively gruff a second ago." Alita walked over and sat in his lap. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck. One arm held her waist while is other hand caressed her hip.  
  
"Look at these figures." He nodded to the screen. "We have lost eight shipments in the past two months because of those damn neutrals." Alita carefully studied the figures before her. There were general energon deficits, small weapons, ammunitions, and last night computer parts.  
  
"Do you think they'll revolt?" she asked Megatron. The Decepticon commander laughed aloud.  
  
"Not with what's missing. They would need more than a few guns to be a danger. Let them amuse themselves."  
  
"Do no become over confident my love. You do not want another civil war."  
  
"True but these insurgents will amount to nothing. It's not like Prime..." Megatron trailed off uncertainly. In all the time she had been his mate, they never mentioned Prime's name. He studied her facial expressions. She copied his intent by staring right back at him. The feminine strength that attracted him in the first place was till there. A layer of a more demure and softer mood graced her now.  
  
"My love?" Alita broke his reverie. With a shake of his head, he smiled at her.  
  
"Yes Lita."  
  
"I have some rather surprising news."  
  
"Yes?" He focused all of his attention on her. A quiet smile played on her lips.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Glimmer snuck out of the quarters she shared with Thundercracker. He was sweet to her but she only felt pity for his indecisive position on Decepticon philosophy. Were it not for Skywarp and Ramjet, he would have long ago melted in a lava pit. He was too wishy washy. Useful in his own way but that usefulness was at an end.  
  
She followed the shadows down to the supply bay. Bumblebee had prepped a shuttle. During the day, her co-conspirators had hidden near this area. She glanced around. Noting the five guards, she readied her weapon.  
  
Bumblebee jumped from behind a crate. The first guard spun around to shoot him but Jazz shot first. Three guards headed to them while the last one went to the alarm. If he sounded the alarm, all was lost.  
  
"Jazz, Wheeljack and Bumblebee get those guards. I'll get the other one." She took off after him. He was getting too close. When she put on all the speed she had, she slammed into his shoulder as the alarm was activated. Blaring klaxons slammed into her audial sensors.  
  
"Glimmer hurry it up!" Jazz motioned to her. She ran up the ramp.  
  
"Take off Bee...NOW!" she yelled. The ramp snapped shut. The shuttle shakily rose and faced the bay's doors. Guards burst through the other end. Shots hit the hull coming close to the engine.  
  
"The doors are locked shut." Jazz pointed ahead of them.  
  
"Just ram through them!" Bumblebee and Jazz piloted the ship as it crashed through the doors. Scraps of metal flew in all directions. Two shots hit the engine.  
  
It took all of their piloting skills to evade the turreted guns. They flew low and fast. After two hours, they were free.  
  
"Take us home boys." Glimmer stood proud in the center of them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Somewhere in space.....  
  
"How much longer until we reach our objective?" The darkly flamed being eyed his navigator.  
  
"Several more months my lord."  
  
"Very well."  
  
TBC 


End file.
